Un vengador, Shinobi y Semidios: ¡Dattebayo!
by W.M King
Summary: Resumen: Una Primordial cansada de tanto caos, una decisión, un shinobi, dioses, héroes, mas héroes y los enemigos que no tardan en aparecer...Naruto Uzumaki esta adentro-Dattebayo! Multicross: Naruto, Vengadores y Percy Jackson, Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Estaba sin inspiracion y bueno salio esto de no se donde, lo subo aqui para no perder este capitulo, mi disco duro ultimadamente esta fallando, pantallazos azules y esas cosas, eh formateado y tratado del solucionar el problema y nada**_

Resumen: Una Primordial cansada de tanto caos, una decision, un shinobi, dioses, heroes, mas heroes y los enemigos que no tardan en aparecer...Naruto Uzumaki esta adentro-Dattebayo!

 _ **Estoy con el teclado algo fallo y sin Word, estoy escribiendo por Wordpad asi que tenganme paciencia**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Naruto, Percy Jackson, Avenger,marvel y cualquier otros elementos no me pertencen**_

 **Un vengador, Shinobi y Semidios: ¡Dattebayo!**

 **Prologo (piloto)**

Muerte, desgracia, dolor y maldad, mucha maldad

Todo eso era lo que hoy en dia abundaba en el universo, y todo iria en mal en peor en los proximos años, gente inocente sufriria, por un lado por un rey quien gobernaba practicamente para el mismo, y por otro lado, la mas seria y peligrosa de todas, era aquel ser con una insana obsesion con asesinar a la mitad de la vida en el universo

-Basta, Ya es suficiente, mi paciencia esta agotada-Caos, el primordial mas poderoso de todos, se encontraba en estos mismos momentos furiosa,la razon, los dioses del olimpo, arrogantes, paranoicos y unos completos idiotas-Ademas, ese maniatico, me tiene tambien muy molesta...- la imagen un sujeto de gran tamaño y de piel anormalmente violeta llego su mente

Su Pelo negro hasta su espalda, ojos color perla una piel de color blanquesino, un vestido de color negro cubria su hermoso cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, pechos copa D orgullosamente resaltados en su vestido, sentada en un trono de color oro con el simbolo de infinito grabado Esta era la primordial, Caos

-Ya es momento de que haga algo al respecto-se dijo a si misma Caos, levanto su delicada mano, un brillo la cubrio, un Kanji tridimensional ahora frotaba en su mano.-Ya es hora de que salgas de tu retiro, contigo en mi juego las cosas cambiaran muy drasticamente y todo sera desde ete momento...

impredecible...-fue el susurro que salio de sus suaves carnosos y rojos labios mientras observaba el Kanji el cual era "10"-todo a partir de ahora... todo cambiara...todo

...

Año 2XXX

Hestia, la diosa del hogar la familia y otros mas, Hestia la primogenita de Reah y Cronos el titan del tiempo el cual es hijo de Gea y Urano, ella es una de los olimicos originales, no obstante ya hace bastante tiempo habia cedido su trono al hijo bastardo de Zeus, Dionisio, el cual antes era un semidios que fue convertido en dios por su padre, el olimpo en ese tiempo se encontraba en una alta tension y Hestia al no querer ver ha su familia en una guerra de sangre sedio su puesto a Dionisio, convirtiendose asi en una diosa menor, aun cuando por derecho ella debia estar sentada si o si en la gran sala del olimpo, pero se conformo con cuidar la llamas de la hogera en el olimpo.

En estos momentos la diosa se encuentra en su templo en el impetuoso, monte olimpo, su templo no desprendia mucho lujo mas que nada un ambiente hogareño y un aire familiar en el se encontraba sentada, mirando a travez de una blanca y espesa niebla lo que sucedia en el mundo humano, mas especificamente en o que implica su dominios y eso lo resumeria a encargarse que el amor familiar y esta misma se mantengan unida, tristemente observaba como cada dia mas las familias se separaban y distanciaban.

Hetia estaba estaba ahora mismo en su forma de ocho años , su cabello rojo como el fuego mismo espresando calides al solo mirarlo, su fracciones suaves y delcadas e infantiles, en la parte donde se encontraban sus ojos sepodian aprecias dos flamas calidas vestia un vestido de una pieza color blanco, ella miro con anelo como una pareja joven acunaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe siendo este su hijo recein nacido, por momentos haci y mas amaba sus dominios, ero a la vez la torturaban, ella era la iosa del hogar y la familia, y ahora aqui ella se encontraba en una familia dinsfuncional

-Haciendo guardia, ¿eh?-Hestia rapidamente salio de su trance al escuchar aquella suavepero poderosa voz, ella inmediatamente reconocio a la dueña de aquella voz sin mirarla ella se volteo y se arrodillo

-Lady Caos-Dijo la pequeña diosa respetuosamente

-Levanta la mirada,Hestia, primogenita de cronos y Reah...-oderno suvamente pero al mismo tiempo firme a la diosa del hogar

Hestia sin enbargo estaba un poco descolocada, ¿por que la primordial mas fuerte se encontraba en su templo, era certo que ellas se llevaban bien de hecho al primordial habia venido varias vecez a visitarla pero yahabia pasado un largo tiempo en e que no venia

La diosa levanto la mirada y alli la vio, una mujer muy hermosa, piel blanca como la leche, su rostro suave y delicado sus ojos de un color negro grisasio emulando al mismo espacio, su cabello de color negro como la noche sus labios carnosos y rosados, un vestido de color negro cubria su perferta figura de reloj de arena llegandole a cubrir sus pies, cualquier dios, titan o mortal quedaria embelesado e hipnotizado por tanta belleza, pero lo que en verdad llamo la atencionera un bulto que estaban en los brazos de la primordial

-¿Han pasado cuanto?,¿ 100 años?-dijo/pregunto con una ligera sonrisa Caos a Hestia

-En efecto My Lady-respondio con respeto la diosa

-Tan respetuosa y amable como siempre, mi querida Hestia-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa la primordial-todo lo que deberia ser un dios..

Caos apreciaba y preferia abiertamente a Hestia por encima de los demas dioses ya que ella es un ejemplo de como deberian serlo, Tranquila, pacifica, sabia, estricta decidida y leal esas y muchas mas atributs hacian a Hestia el ejemplo perfecto de como deberia ser una mujer y diosa

Hestia sonrio

-Gracias, My Lady-respondio-Si no es molestia, puedo preguntar que la trajo a mi humilde templo?-pregunto en verdad curiosa la diosa, ladeando su rostro a un lado tiernamente

-"Kawaiiii"-penso Caos y se controlo de no ir a abrazar fuertemente a la pequeña diosa que en esa forma era aterradoramente tierna, la primordial rapidamente se recupero y continuo-Bueno la razon...esta en mis Brazos-dijo la primordial señalando al bulto en sus brazos-Hestia...necesito tu ayuda-dijo al mismo que le enseñaba lo que estaba entre las cobijas

-Un, un bebe?-dijo sorprendida la diosa al ver lo que efectivamenteseria un pequeño bebe recien nacido, cabellos Rubio, era lo resaltante, pero lo mas destacable era unas equeñas marcas en las mejillas del infante que parecian bigotes de zorros-"¡Que tierno!"-grito mentalmente viendo con ternuaa al Bebe en los brazos de la primordial

-Hestia, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki...tu hijo-en el instante que Caos pronuncio ess palabras el niño abrio sus ojos, mostrando unos bellos ojos zafiros quiene miraron curiosidad a una shockeada Hestia

Hestia se encontraba paralizada, primero el primordial mas poderoso de todos se presenta en su templo despues de un tiempo de no visitarla de 100 años, despues l enseña el bebe y posteriromente le dice aquellas palabras

-"Hestia te presento a Naruto Uzumaki...tu hjo"-esas palabrsa se repetian en su mente repetidamente-Mi ¿h-hijo?-pregunto saliendo del shock con un leve tartamudeo

-Si, Hestia, y...Necesito tu ayuda

 **...**

 **12 años despues**

Era un buen dia en Nueva york, si por bueno quieres decir que el clima estaba comporandose peor que un niño de kinder con exceso de azucar, es decir, locamente, se podria decir que es un buen dia, pero ahora nos ubicamos en una de la zonas de Nueva York siendo esta pequeño parque donde hoy a as 6 de la mañana se encontrab casi vacio, _casi_

Alli sentado en una de las bancas del parque sentado tranquilamente mirando al cielo se encontraba una persona, mas bien un joven chico, su cabellos dorados rebeldes alzado levemente hacia arriba, un mechon caia por su frente, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo refeljaban tranquilidad, su rotro mostraba unas fracciones suaves pero duras al mismo tiempo unas marcas adornaban sus mejillas, vestia Una simple playera de color Naranja y encima de esta una sudadera, tenia unos vaqueros de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos adidas de color blanco, su altura rondaba entre los 1,67 de altura siendo un poquito bajo para su edad la cual era de 12.

El chico en cuestion se encontraba escuchando relajadamente musica con sus auriculares en su Mp4

-Madre esta tardando mas de lo previsto...-dijo esas palabras a nadie en particular-le estara costando salir del olimpo, ultimamente la reina del drama ha estado muy alterado al igual que el clima-un trueno resono-Hay, callate-dijo con fastidio e irritacion

Este chico era Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Hestia y campeon de Caos

-Naruto..-una reconfortante voz llamo la atencion del chico, que aun con los audifonos puesto pudo escucharlo perfectamente, un artefacto mortal no se escuchra por encima de la voz de una diosa

Naruto cerro los ojos y sonrio

-Buenos dias, Madre, es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo viendo a la diosa e suestion la cual era Hetia quien se encontraba en esos momento en su forma adulta, su cabello castaño hasta la espalda, un rostro que demostraba y derochaba belleza natural, sus ojos eran dos llamas llenas de vida y calor, vestia una simple blusa de tiras color rojiso y unos vaqueros de color azul oscuro

-Buenos dias a ti tambien mi niño-saludo con tono maternal la diosa del hogar quien fue recibida por afectuoso abrazo del rubio-Yo tambien te extrañe, cariño-murmuro la diosa tiernamente abrazando calidamente a su hijo, despues de unos minutos por fin se separaron-Y como esta mi niño?-pregunto con cariño la diosa

-Sin contar el estricto entrenamiento de Caos-chan, too bien-dijo con una sonrisa el prubio, Hestia sonrio con ternura

-Me alegra que haya estado bien-hestia junto con Naruto se sento en la banca del parque, la ciudad

-Y madre, como estan las cosas alli arriba?-pregunto curioso Naruto a su madre quien hizo una mueca al pensar en sus hermanos

-...Zeus y poseidon, estan peleando-Hestia responido suvamente a su hijo, quien levanto una ceja

-Debe ser algo serio, el clima lo delata...

-A Zeus le han robado el rayo maestro...y bueno ya sabes como es el, el culpo a Poseidon-Hestia a vecez sentia ganas de lanzar a su hermano al tartaro, en verdad su paranoia empezaba...bueno ya la desesperaba y no solo a ella

-El cacharro?

El cielo retumbo, Hestia solto una risita

-Que dramatico, bueno, Madre, solo pasaa a saludar, tengo una mision que cumplir-dijo con una sonrisa resignada

-Asi?..Caos ya te esta dand misiones?-pregunto curiosa, y algo preocupada de que su hijo tuviera misiones a tan temprana edad, sabia que su hijo era fuerte, sin embargo

-Si, y mi objetivo esta, muy cerca de hecho-murmuro al final el chico viendo al la distancia como un edificio se alzaba, lo mas resaltante del esdificio era la letra "A" que tenia

-¿Ellos?-pregunto confundida, Naruto asintio

-Al parecer algo muy grande esta apunto de pasar alli...bueno, nos vemos lugo madre-Naruto se despidio con un sonrisa la cual Hestia devolvio, y Asi en un destello Naruto desaparecio en un destello amarrillo

-Cuidate Naruto...-la diosa del hogar dijo al aire y de un segundo para otro ya no se encontraba en el parque

...

-"Solo aquel, que demuestre ser digno heredará el poder," ¡Qué no inventen! ¡Eso es un engaño!-decia un ebrio Clint Barton, o mejor conocido como ojo de halcon, a parte de el los demas vengadores se encontraban presentes sentados en unos sillones, en medio habia una mesa alli se encontraba el Mitico Martilo de Thor...

-Ven y has la prueba!-Exclamo Thor con una sonrisa al escuchar la burla, los iba hacer tragarse sus palabras

-Esta como codificado. Tiene un código de seguridad. "Aquel con las huellas de Thor lo moverá" ¿Sería la traducción literal?.- esta vez fue el multimilonario y genio Tony Stark o mejor conocido como Iron Man quien comento

-Sí, la teoría es muy, muy interesante. Pero la mía es más sencilla.-menciono Thor y levanta fácilmente el Maritllo y lo gira en el aire- Ninguno es digno.-dice al final con una sonrisa

-D-i-g-n-o-s. No, ¿Cómo podrían ser dignos? Todos son asesinos-todos inmediatamente se tensaron al escuchar aquella palabras dichas por aquella desconocida voz, griraron su vista hacia el origen de la voz, y alli lo vieron, era lo que

-Stark...-susurro Steve al multimillonario

-Jarvis...-murmuro Tony esperando respuesta de la I.A

-Lo siento, estaba dormido… ¿O... estaba en un sueño?.-dijo aquel cascaron metalico

-Reinicia a el traje.-dijo Tony nuevamente Usando su teléfono, los demas se encontraban sumamente alertas

-...Había un terrible ruido… Y estaba enredado en…en…hilos… Tuve que matar al otro… Era buen tipo.-aquel cascarron se encontraba hablando distraidamente, sus movimientos eran torpes, al decir aquellas palabra los sentidos de los heroes se activaron

-¿Mataste a alguien?-pregunto con cautela el capitan america

-No era mi primera opción. Pero, en el mundo real hay que tomar decisiones difíciles.-contesto simplemente

\- ¿Quién te envió?-pregunto el dios nordico Thor

-"Sólo deseo una armadura que cubra el mundo."-el sonido de una voz muy bien conocida se escucha salir de aquel droide, todos miraron a Tony, este y Bruce abrieron los ojos soprendidos

\- ¡Ultrón!-exclamo Bruce a entender el significado de aquellas palabras

-En persona. O, no, aun no. No en esta es la crisalida. Pero estoy listo, tengo una misión.-dijo rasposamente

-¿Que misión?- pregunto Natasha Romanoff con cautela

-Paz en nuestros tiempos...

De repente las armaduras vigilantes de Tony aprecen y se lanzan contra los vengadores, todos rapidamente sepreparan y se defienden, el capitan rapidamente esquivo un ataque de un droide Natasha le dispara en el craneo metalico de droide y el capitan los remata con un golpe de la mesa, Thor con su puños destruye a dos que lo fueron atacar y asi cada uno fueron atacandoles, Un droide miraba fijamente a Helen cho una de las mas prodigiosas mentes en la corporacion Stark, el droide estaba apunto de disprarle un rayo, pero este se detiene y solo la mira mientras apunta su metalica palma, de inprevisto Tohr aparece y de un puñetazo destruye el craneo del droide

-Esta bien?-pregunto el dios, la cientifica asintio, el miedo no la dejo hablar

Ahora todos los presente miraban al causante de todo eso sin bajar la guardia

-Eso fue drámatico. Lo siento se que sus intenciones son buenas. Quieren salvar al mundo pero no quieren cambie. ¿Como pueden salvar a la humanidad si no la dejan evolucionar? ¿Con estás marionetas? -agarra un droide y le destroza la cara- Sólo hay un camino hacia la paz, la extinción de los vengadores...

Los vengadores, los heroes mas poderosos del planeta, un equipo formado en repuesta a una guerra inminente contra criaturas y seres de otros planetas, comandados por el Dios Nordico de la magia y las mentiras, Loki ello ganaron...pero ahora, una amenaza nueva despierta

Thor en una acto inesperado, lanza el martillo contra la armadura macabra que le hablaba a los vengadores, una vez la armadura destruida todos miraron a un pensativo y inpactado Tony Stark, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo...

-Saben, ese tipo, o lo que sea que sea esa cosa, tenia razon en algunas cosa...

El sonido de armas siendo cargadas rapidamente se escucho en el lugar, todos apuntando, hacia un punto en especifico, siendo este la parte el bar, encontrandose alli una persona...

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto con tono de advertencia la agente Maria Hill quien apuntaba su arma a al desconocido que estaba frente a todos vistendo una gabardina cubirendo su cerpo, no dejand ver su rostro, solo un brilo azul se pudo apreciar venir donde deberia estar ubicado el rostro-Dilo ahora, o esto se pondra feo-volvio advertir la mujer

Unas risas silenciosas se escucharon

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto Steve Rogers al sujeto

-No nada, jeje, solo cosas mias, Vengadores...-dijo el sujeto con un tono sombrio al final

-Ya esta bien, sera mejor que nos digas quien eres o si no...-Amenazo La Viuda negra el desconocido mientras lo apuntaba con su arma

-Jeje..ah, bueno es mejor que me valla ya vi todo lo que tenia que ver...

-Que?, oye espera!-exclamo El capitan america no obstante el sujeto habia desparecido en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado alli-Que rayos acaba de pasar...-murmuro

Los demas tambien estaban sorprendidos, muchas preguntas se formulaban en su mente, ahora las mirada se dirigieron hacia el genio multimillonario

-Stark, necesito respuetas ahora!-exigio el capitan al multimillonario

Pero sin embargo Natasha vio como algo brillaba encima del meson del bar, con cautela se acerco y lo que vio la dejo confundida

-Oigan, chicos-llamo la agente a los demas, quienes dejaron de discutir al escucharla

-Si, que sucede Nat?-pregunto Clint a su compañera quien señalo lo que estaba en el meson-Que, que es eso?-pregunto

-No lo se-Natasha se acerco cautelosamente al objeto y lo tomo con sumo cuidado los demas se acercaron para observar

-Eso, eso es un Kunai?-hablo esta vez Bruce al ver mas de cerca el objeto el cual efectivamente era un Kunai-Pero, este Kunai, tiene Tres puntas, nunca habia visto uno asi-agrego al final

-Un kunai?, como el de los ninjas?-pregunto Clint, Bruce asintio-Lo que faltaba...

-Tiene una nota-Dijo Cho quien se dio cuenta de ese detalle

-Nat, abrela-indico el capitan, esta lo miro y asintio

-"Cuando necesiten ayuda, solo digan Gracias, yo vendre en seguida"-leyo la Agente levantando una ceja-Es en serio?

-Que demonios esta pasando aqui?-pregunto a nadie en particular Bruce, los demas permanecieron en silencio

-Nat, lleva eso al laboratorio, lo analizaremos alli en busca de huellas, mientras, tendremos una converacion muy seria,Tony-dijo seriamente el Capitan, el mencionado suspiro resignado

...

En uno de los edificios mas altos de Nuev York Naruto miraba sentado como la ciudad se movilizaba a esas horas, el cielo permanecia nublado, una tormenta parecia que podia desatarse en cualquier momento y la gente seguia como si nada ignorando o simplemente no dandose cuenta de nada

Naruto suspiro, acababa de visitar la torre de los vengadores, habia visto todo lo que habia sucedido, el nacimiento de Ultron y las palabras de este

-Paz en nuestros tiempos...por que esas palabras me resultan tan familiares-dijo al aire, mientras la brisa movia sus cabellos recordando esas palabra dichas por la inteligencia artificial de Nombre Ultron, el rubio se levanto de donde estaba sentado y miro por ultima vez la ciudad antes de voltear su mirada hacia el cielo-es eso posible...-susurrando esas palabras el chico desaparecio en un destello amarrillo

...

-Valla, si que estan enojados esos tipos-dijo Naruto quien en esos momentos se encontraba caminando por una carretera de Long iland, sin inportarle la lluvia-segun madre era por aqui-dijo mientras miraba una colina que se alcanza a ver desde su posicion, en ella un arbol de gran tamaño se alzaba

¡Boooooommmmmmm!

Una explosion, llamo su atencion, vio como en la carretera un vehiculo se encontra boca abajo, el rubio sintio tres precensias dntro del vehicul y una que se acercaba a velocidad hacia alli. sin pensarlo dos veces el chico se lanzo hacia el vehiculo

Una vez llego vio como una mujer y una chica de su edad se encontraban fuera del auto lad dos se encontraban cargando el cuerpo de una tercera persona, la vista del rubio rapidamente se dirigio haci la direccion donde miraba la chica, y alli lo vio

-¿Un minotauro?-se pregunto al ver aquella figura, las mujer y la chica con el chico a cuesta rapidamente emprendieron carrera hacia la colina, y ahi lo confirmo-Hmm, bueno supongo que les ayudare-dijo el chico antes de lanzarse a correr en direccion donde se fueren aquellas chicas seguidas del minoturo

Perserfone Jackson, si no quieren recibir un puño en su rostro, Percy, su cabello Azabache, su piel bronceada, su cuerpo de nadadora y unos intensos ojos verdes mar miraban inpotente como su madre se encotraba sujetada por aquel montruo o minotauro, su madre le lanzo una mirada suplicante que decia "¡Corre!", la bestia apreto mas su agarre, pero sin embargo

¡Fiussssh!

¡GRRRRRRRRRR!

La chica miro incredula como aquel monstruo balaba de dolor y soltaba a su madre para posteriormente el minotauro desaparesca en polvo dorado

-Fiuu..llege a tiempo al parecer-una voz sobresalto a la chica quien volteo su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y alli lo vio-Hola-saludo de forma casual Naruto a la chica quien estaba en shock-todo bien?-una sonrisa zorruna escapo de los labios de Naruto

...

Que les parecio?, merece la pena continuarla?

Comenten y voten...si quieren :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Fraxures: espero que te gute el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer y comenar

Cijay: Oh te entiendo pero me pareció un poco cansado poner al típico Naruto terminando en una dimensión distinta debido una brecha o algo por el estilo, sin embargo espero que leas este capitulo

Gjr-sama: Gracias, saludos

E.N.D. : ¡Gracias! saludos

Logan Mominghtstar: jeje disculpa ese error creo que tengo problemas al medir o describir las alturas de los personajes ya que no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, gracias por leer

Alberto Jose Poveda: Aquí lo tienes hermano gracias por comentar

Alkirius: ¡Gracias!

Joathan: Aquí esta hermano, gracias por leer

CCsakuraforever: Gracias por comentar, de verdad me alegra que sigas no solo esta si no mi demás historias, y por cierto Naruto no será hijo de Caos, pero si será un semidios, pero como pudieron ver en el prologo es Hestia su madre, mas adelante se explicara el por que. Saludos

Gracias a todos aquellos que le dan favorito y sigue esta historia

Recuerden cualquier duda u opinion, comenten

.

.

.

Aclaraciones: Ni Naruto, Percy Jackson, Vengadores o marvel me pertenecen

Capítulo 1

.

.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Naruto a una perpleja Oji-verde quien miraba a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos, la lluvia había cesado.

-¡Percy! —la chica antes de que pudiera contestar fue abordada por un par de brazos

-M-Mama -balbuceo la chica devolviéndole el abrazo a su progenitora, lagrimas empezaron a correr en el rostro de ambas

Naruto por su parte vio como lo que el reconoció como un sátiro de cabello castaño se encontraba en el piso, se acercó y de un jalón se lo puso en el hombro cargándolo como un costal de papas, el rubio se encamino hacia el par de mujeres quienes todavía se abrazaban, con un falso tosido se hizo notar el par se separó un poco de su abrazo y miraron al rubio de ojos azules con sorpresa

-Siento interrumpirlas, pero tenemos que terminar el trayecto—dijo Naruto señalando hacia la cima de la colina

Sally y Percy se miraron y le asintieron al rubio

Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia su destino, todo el trayecto fue un incómodo silencio, Naruto cargando al sátiro y Sally y Percy mirando a su salvador

-C-Como, ¿cómo te llamas? —al fin pregunto la chica un poco dudosa, Naruto poso su mirada en la chica de ojos verde, Verde y azul chocaron

-Naruto—respondió Naruto simplemente la pregunta

-¿Naruto?, es un nombre algo raro—dijo pensativamente la chica, antes de ruborizarse-di-digo yo , lo que quise decir es que…

Naruto rio entre dientes ante el nerviosismo de la chica

-Jejeje, tranquila me lo dicen a seguido—calmo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la chica solo se sonrojo más, pero le sonrió de vuelta a Naruto

Sally quien había permanecido en silencio durante el trayecto miraba el intercambio de ambos chicos, todavía estaba aturdida por el reciente encuentro y a la cercanía con la muerte que tuvo al sentir el agarre de aquel Minotauro, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su hija quien había sido introducida a este mundo de una forma muy brusca, ella pensó que iba a morir y le iba a dejar asi con todo ese peso y sola, porque sabía bien que su padre estaba vivo, bien vivo, pero sus deberes lo truncaban del poer actuar al favor de su hija además de que sería perseguida por criaturas iguales o peores al minotauro.

Pero ella no contaba con una variable en todo esto, aunque ella sabía que el futuro era incierto, con el rubio que les había salvado la vida a ella y a su hija y al amigo de su hija, Grover, ciertamente tenía que agradecerle a Naruto cuando tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad el haberle dado la oportunidad de ver a su hija por lo menos un tiempo más largo, y asi estaban los pensamientos de la mujer castaña

De Repente Naruto paro en seco, la mujer y la adolecente igualmente pararon y lo miraron extrañados

-Detrás de mi…-ordeno Naruto volteándose dándole la espalda a ambas féminas

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? —pregunto Percy con confusión, aunque sus instintos le decían que algo estaba mal

Sally noto la mirada de Naruto y puso una mano en el hombro de su hija y con una seña le dijo que hiciera lo que el rubio dijo

Gruñidos se escucharon

-Hmm, el tio Hades debe de estar enojado…-murmuro Naruto en lo bajo pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que la castaña lo escuchara, esta abrió enormemente los ojos y palidecio, ya había sacado la conclusión de que este chico era igual que su hija, pero esas palabras que utilizo

-¿Tio hades? —dijo en un susurro Percy con confusión, aunque eso había sido algo normal de lo que le había pasado, pues su mejor amigo era un ser un sátiro que supuestamente solo eran un mito su maestra resulto ser una furia y hace unos minutos su madre estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un Minotauro, definitivamente este había sido un dia de locos

La hierba alta se empezó a mover y de un salto aparecieron unos 5 perros, bueno tenían forma de perro, pero esto median unos 3 metros, estos perror lo rodearon

-Perros del infierno-dijo Sally con palidez al ver aquellas fieras criaturas míticas

-Perros…que comieron esas cosas! —dijo Percy en shock

-Eh, Percy ¿verdad? —pregunto Naruto con tono casual, la chica mencionada asintió, dirigio su mirada a Sally—y Usted?

-Sally

-Ok, Percy, Sally, este es el plan yo distraeré a estas bestia y ustedes correrán hacia allá—dijo Naruto señalando a la cima de la colina, la silueta de una cabaña se empezó a divisar

-¿¡Q-Que!?, estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte aquí! —exclamo la chica mirando intensamente a Naruto, este sin embargo miro a Sally

-Por favor deme su mano—pidió Naruto mirando a la mujer, lso perros empezaron a gruñir mas fuertemente listo para lanzarse en cualquier momento, Sally lo miro confusa—sé que no puedes entrar, pero tengo una forma para que lo hagas—Sally abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, ella dudosa le extendió la mano al rubio-Madre ayúdame…-rezo Naruto en su pensamientos, un tenue brillo de color carmín cubrió el cuerpo de Sally bajo la mirada sorprendida de su hija, la mujer sintió una calidez tan reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo, Naruto le extendió el cuerpo de Grover a la mujer que con sorpresa noto como el sátiro no le pesaba nada, pero no se dio cuenta el como un sello brillaba en la camiseta de este—¡Ahora váyanse!—ordeno Naruto y de un rápido movimiento Sally tomo la mano de su hija y de un jalón ambas se fueron corriendo

Y de inmediato los perros del infierno al ver como sus objetivos se escapaban, Naruto lo vio venir y de un movimiento rápido hizo que en sus manos en un brillo dos Kunai de color dorado aparecieran este súbitamente los lanzo contra los perros que iban tras las féminas, soltaron chillido de dolor al sentir como su piel era perforada por aquella arma, Naruto junto sus manos y a una velocidad segadora realizo unos sellos de mano inhalo aire

-Estilo de fuego: ¡Llama cuchilla! —exclamo al mismo tiempo que expulsaba una ola de fuego, esta inmediatamente se transformó en una daga de fuego, el ataque impacto y el fuego consumió a ambos perros quienes no pudieron hacer nada y en polvo desaparecieron, Naruto poso su ojos azules en los perros restantes y de un sutil movimiento de su bolsillo saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña daga, este presiono la base del mango y la pequeña daga ahora era una katana de media luna de color dorado con detalles dorados y zorros de color rojo—El siguiente…

Los perros retrocedieron unos pasos al escuchar el tono de voz helado que utilizo Naruto, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo mas Naruto rodo hacia un costado, al mismo tiempo que una oleada de flechas impactaba en los cuerpos de los perros del infierno y estos en un chillido desaparecieron en un polvo dorado

-Oh fantástico, me quitaron mi calentamiento—bufo Naruto mientras volteaba y miraba como unos chicos se acercaban hacia su posición

…

Naruto, Percy y Sally se encontraban ahora mismo en una cabaña era algo pequeña pero tenía el ambiente tranquilo y confortante las paredes de madera al igual que el techo armas pegadas en las paredes una mesa en el medio de un juego de muebles en los cuales en ese mismo momento se encontraban sentados el trio ante mencionado, y un par de personas mas, siendo una de ella una chica rubia de ojos grises su piel algo bronceada dándole el toque d una típica chica californiana vestía una camisa naranja que tenía escrito en letras grandes "CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO" y unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul y en su cintura estaba amarado una especie de cinturón y en ella una funda donde aparentemente reposaba una daga, esta miraba analíticamente a Naruto, y ciertamente empezaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso, hija de atenea tenía que ser fue su pensamiento, la segunda persona era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño rizado ojos del mismo color que sus cabello estos expresaban una experiencia, años y años de experiencia, este vestía un traje color negro de corbata, estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas

-(Quiron)—pensó Naruto al ver al entrenador de héroes en su disfraz, este miro a Percy quien había dejado una taza d te en la mesa

-Ciertamente me alegra que hayan logrado llegar sañas al campamento, aunque Grover se encuentra inconsciente, fue solo una herida de menor gravedad –dijo el castaño en silla de ruedas para posar su mirada crítica en Naruto y Sally—sin embargo, debo decir que ciertamente estoy sorprendido que usted señora Jackson—dijo el hombre viendo a Sally quien entendio de lo que hablaba—allá podido entrar al campamento—dijo con calma el hombre, mil pensamientos pasaban por la mente del entrenador de héroes, y todos iban dirigidos a una persona, Naruto, él no lo había visto en su larga vida, pero de algo estaba seguro…-Y usted joven, podría decirme su nombre, el Miso es Quirón—pregunto y se presentó el hombre y vio como el rubio no se inmutaba por un nombre

-El entrenador de héroes, un gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki—se presento Naruto con una suave sonrisa, Quirón lo miro a los ojos y pudo apreciar que en la mirada de Naruto iradiaba experiencia y poder, un enorme poder…

-¿Por lo que veo estas ubicado de lo que aquí sucede, o me equivoco? —volvió a preguntar

-No, no te equivocas—Naruto miro a Percy de reojo y noto como esta estaba inquieta, noto en sus ojos por el breve momento que los observo, la ansiedad y la angustia que expresaban y sobre todo confusión, Naruto soltó un suspiro y miro de nuevo al entrenador de héroes—Quirón, se que tienes preguntas que quieres que responda, pero ahora mismo creo que alguien aquí necesita que tu y la señora Sally le contesten sus dudas—dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de el mueble donde estaba sentado se dirigio a la salida de la cabaña—si no te molesta esperare afuera—dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación

Quiron miro a la chica rubia de ojos rubíos y esta asintió y siguió a Naruto

-Ahora, bien Percy ¿creo que tienes preguntas que quieres hacerme correcto? —

…

Naruto una vez fuera de la habitación vio como aún estaba oscuro, faltaban unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer, camino y se sentó al borde de las escaleras de la cabaña, miro el cielo el cual era cubierto de estrellas a esa hora, miro el campamento el estaba en relativa calma, doce cabañas acomodadas en forma de U todas diferentes, pero la que a esas horas detacaba mas era una la cual brillaba con la luz de la luna

-Ya puedes salir se que estas allí—dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar el cielo, unos pasos se escucharon, Naruto dejo de mirar y poso su mirada en la persona que estaba a sus espaldas, la cual era la misma chica rubia de hace un momento, la chica tenía una mirada seria mientras miraba al rubio

-Naruto Uzumaki no es asi?—hablo la hica por fin, su tono de voz era suave pero a la vez serio

-Veo que conoces mi nombre , pero yo no el tuyo—dijo Naruto con tranquilamente dirigiendo s mirada nuevamente al cielo

El sonido de las luciérnagas en el lugar era lo que se escuchaban junto a unoas gruñidos d mostruos ocasionalmente

-Anabecht Chase—respondió la chica después de unos segundos con un poco de amargura al mencionar su apellido que trato de ocultar—ese es mi nombre

-Ciertamente es un bonito nombre—menciono Naruto, el sonido de las luicernogas se escucho nuevamente

La chica no se inmuto

-Ahora Anabeth, ¿podría saber que se te ofrece además de estar aquí porque el viejo Quirón te mando a vigilarme? -cuestiono el rubio viendo a la chica quien parecía un poco sorprendida

-Veo que eres observador…me agradas—dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa que fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido—que fue lo que hiciste allí abajo, ¿contra los perros del infierno?—cuetiono la chica aun con el ceño fruncido

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, la chica se tensó e instintivamente poso su mano en la funda donde descansaba su arma

Naruto la vio de reojo

-¿Dime cuanto viste? —pregunto seriamente el rubio

-Todo—respondió la chica, Naruto soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos

-Alguien más lo vio? —volvió a cuestionar el rubio

-Quirón—respondió rápidamente

Naruto se rasco el puente de su nariz, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos revelando en vez de los habituales azules unos rojos sangre en el medio tenía la forma de una hélice de color negro, con un suspiro volvió a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos estos volvieron hacer el mismo color azul

-Eso, te lo diré junto a Quirón después, Hecho? —la chica ante esa respuesta a regañadientes asintió de acuerdo—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—ante el asentimiento de Anabeth continuo-¿ Quiénes fueron los que lanzaron las flechas contra los perros del infierno—cuestiono, la chica alzo una ceja

-Fue el consejero de la cabaña 11, es un hijo de Hermes Luke Castellán—respondió la chica rapidamente

-Cabaña de Hermes, mañana tendré que pasear por el campamento para averiguar más sobre este—ese fue el pensamiento del Rubio

-Y dime, por lo que veo eres un semidiós, ¿sabes quién es tu padre? —pregunto nuevamente la chica

-O madre, si lo sé, pero prefiero que ella me reclame—dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el rubio, el sonido de pasos llamo la atención y posaron su mirada en la entrada de la cabaña y allí vieron a Percy quien los miraba

-Eh, bueno, Quiron dice que quiere que pasen—informo la chica algo nerviosa, Naruto y Anabeth asintieron

-Ya vamos—dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

…

Era un nuevo día en el campamento mestizo el sol se alzaba bañando todo el lugar con los rayos solares todo permanecía en relativa calma, Naruto caminaba por los alrededores, vestía ahora una camisa de color azul encima de esta una sudadera de color gris, vestía también unos vaqueros de color negro junto con unos converse, estaba caminando por la parte de cultivo de fresas del campamento, y con curiosidad vio como entre los campos una silueta se podía ver, mas específicamente la silueta femenina junto el sonido de agua saliendo de una regadera junto al sonido de un suave y melodioso canto, Naruto con curiosidad y guiado por la melodía que era suavemente tarareaba se acercó sin hace ruido y allí la vio, el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue

-Hermosa…-dijo con una sonrisa boba al observar a una chica de cabello castaño ojos color verde opaco una piel blanca y delicada al igual que las fracciones de su cara era algo baja, una belleza natural sencilla y cautivadora al mismo tiempo según su opinión, vestía una playera de color naranja cubría su parte superior unos short que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, la chica regaba con absoluta calma una planta, en su embobamiento el chico piso lo que parecía ser una ramita (si…es cliché) la chica lo escucho y se exalto un poco y miro con miedo en la dirección donde vino el ruido y encontró con un Naruto quien la miraba , sus ojos cruzaron, Azul y verde chocaron

-Q-quien eres tú?—pregunto nerviosa la chica, ella al principio creyó que se trataba de esos chico de ares quienes la molestaban a ella y los de su cabaña, ella salio temprano ese dia para tener un poco de tranquilidad

Naruto al oír las palabras de la chica rápidamente sacudió su cabeza

-¿Eh? —dijo un poco aturdido el chico se dio cuenta que la chica lo miraba con miedo-oh siento, siento si te asuste—dijo Naruto sacudiendo sus manos nerviosamente

La chica lo miro con confusión, retrocedió unos pasos, pero al no darse cuenta se enredó con el tallo de una planta y tropezó, espero el golpe de la caída pero al pasar unos segundo no sucedió nada abri sus ojos y se encontró con otros ojos siendo estos de color azul

-Ya te tengo—dijo Naruto sosteniendo a la chica cerca de el, la chica se quedó mirando hipnotizada esos ojos azules por unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían ambos, Naruto la tenía tomada de la cintura y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, la chcia se sonrojo furiosamente

-eh, oh eh?—balbuceaba incoherentemente debido a la vergüenza que la invadia, Naruo se dio cuenta de como se encontraban y se sonrojo igualmente dejo a la chica ya parada

-Lo siento—se disculpo el rubio rascándose las mejillas un sonrojo presente en estas

-Eh?, no descuida…eh—dijo con nervios la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Naruto—se presentó el chico rápidamente

-descuida Naruto, es mi culpa por no fijarme jeje—rio de forma nerviosa la chica—ah, es verdad mi nombre es Katie—se presentó la chica al darse cuenta que no se había presentado

Naruto le sonrio

-Lindo Nombre

…

En una capilla de gran tamaño esta iglesia estaba ubicada en Sokovia, en unos de los asientos de la misma, cerca del altar estaba sentada una figura la cual estaba cubierta por una capucha

Pasos resonaron en la iglesia, una mujer y un chico se acercaron al sujeto encapuchado

-¡Habla! Y si nos haces perder el tiempo...—hablo la mujer la cual era una chica de cabello castaño rojizo vestía una blusa de color negro encima de esta una fina tela de color rosa junto unos vaqueros de color negro, a su lado estaba uno estaba un chico de cabellera color blanca con mechones negros, vestía un camisa deportiva de color gris junto a un pantalones deposrtivo de color negro, ambo aparentaban la edad de 18 0 19 años

-¿Sabían que esta iglesia está en el centro exacto de la ciudad? Los clerigos lo ordenaron para que pudieran estar cerca de su Dios. Eso me agrada. La geometría de la fe. [se detiene] Te preguntas porque no puedes entrar en mi mente.—Hablo el sujeto encapuchado con voz profunda, la chica se tenso

\- A veces me tardo. Pero todo hombre delata sus pensamientos tarde o temprano.—lanzo la chica de cabellos rojizos, el chico a su lado estaba listo para lanzarse a defender a su hermana la chica lo paro poniendo una mano para que se detuviera

El encapuchado se levanta, los hermanos se tensan, retirandosesu capucha el hombre revelo a un ser humanoide de metal, en toda su gloria alli frente de ellos se encontraba Ultron

\- Oh, apuesto que si. Pero necesitaban algo mejor que un hombre. Y por eso dejaste que Stark se llevará el cetro…-dijo Ultron con mirando a ambos hermanos

\- Ese no era el plan…- la chica Mira a Ultrón- Pero reconocí su miedo. Y vi que lo controlaría, que lo haría auto-destruirse—finalizo

\- Todos el mundo crea lo que le aterra. La gente de paz crea maquinas de guerra. Los invasores crean vengadores. Las personas crean… ¿Personas más pequeñas? Uhh... ¡Niños!—rio sin gracia el ser de metal- Así los llaman ¿No?. Niños. Diseñados para suplantarlos. Para brindar un… final.—dijo Ultron sonriendo al final

La chica lo miro por unos segundos

-Entonces ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Dar fin a Los Vengadores?—cuestiono

Ultron la observo intensamente

-¡He venido a salvar el mundo! Pero además...si.—exclamo el ser de metal-y ustedes… Pietro Maximoff—dijo señalando al chico para luego mirar al la de pelo rojizo- Wanda Maximoff, me ayudaran a conseguirlo…

…

Continuara…

¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
